


A Lucky Little Thing

by Kaliamissywissywoo



Category: Original Work, g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Alien Abduction, Fear, Fear Play, Fearplay, G/T, Giant Aliens, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Vivisection, handheld, humans as pets, humans treated like lower life form, non-consensual nudity but it isn't sexual, the only ship is the spaceship you're trapped on for the rest of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliamissywissywoo/pseuds/Kaliamissywissywoo
Summary: During the invasion, Alexa is abducted, stolen from Earth and trapped with an alien creature who sees her and her fellow captives as nothing more than animals to be experimented on.  When it's her turn to be tortured, a second creature enters the laboratory.  Will she be rescued, or is she set to face an even worse fate?This is a gift for ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer!  I ended up nagging her to keep going with the fic she was writing because I was obsessed with it and now she can't get rid of me. :3  This fic is set on the same spaceship as her fic - only Mika and Alexa are my characters.  Check out her stuff!!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Lucky Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Nothing Like The Disney Star Wars Trilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394390) by [ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer/pseuds/ShowrunnerIHardlyKnowHer). 



Fingers like tree trunks wrapped around her, the grip uncomfortably tight without constricting her breath. The gloves which covered the suffocatingly warm palms were slick and red. Alexa felt her uniform dampen until the blood stained her hair and skin. After a moment, she remembered she could scream and once she was doing that, she remembered she could move her body, but the creature had already lifted her up to its grotesquely splattered helmet, the blank visor peppered with dots of thick, dark liquid. She felt the fingers around her loosen and the hand tilt, causing her to slide, clawing at the fabric of the gloves. She was dangling dozens of feet over the ruins of what was once the RAF base, reduced to tinfoil rubble. Her fingernails raked at the dark fabric for just a moment before she could feel her body plummeting. Less than a second later, a blur of movement, and she hit the monster’s other palm. The wind was knocked out of her and forced her screaming to an abrupt halt.

Despite everything, she managed to get herself onto her hands and knees in the horrifically stained palm. That was when she heard a strange mechanical woosh and a hissing sound like escaping air. She turned her head and her eyes felt like they’d pop out of her skull. Its helmet was off. 

The creature looked _human!_ Two eyes, a nose, a mouth, shaggy unkempt hair. Were those pointed ears? And… no. _No!_ Its mouth was opening, getting larger, coming closer, and there were so many teeth, like a military cemetery, and there were _fangs_ , and they were the size of her whole body! She closed her eyes instinctively as a wet tongue lashed out from between those teeth towards her, feeling hot breath against her blood-soaked skin.

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep._

There was a gush of hot air that sent her sprawling in the palm, coming dangerously close to throwing her to her death. Did… did it just sigh? She opened her eyes again, seeing the creature’s head turned to the side away from her. If she was braver, or perhaps less brave, she might take the chance to leap to a better death.

She didn’t.

Instead, she crawled until she could follow the creature’s gaze to its discarded helmet, which was projecting something onto the visor. It looked like… letters? The creature turned back to her and narrowed its eyes.

“Please,” she managed to choke out. When had she started crying? The creature’s ear twitched a little, and then the fingers were curling around her again, leaving her in a suffocating darkness. When the light returned, she felt her body drop into several waiting arms.

She didn’t recognise anyone who caught her. She was lowered to a transparent glass surface through which she could see the creature’s leg moving from a kneeling position. She could feel the glass box raise, causing the other passengers to sink down to their hands and knees next to her. They were silent, many bloody, but none visibly injured. Some had uniforms, some seemed to be civilians, a mix of sexes, races, and ages. No children, though she wasn’t sure whether or not to be relieved.

*

That box was where she remained as the monster that killed her comrades dragged her and her fellow prisoners into space. It didn’t acknowledge them at first except to tap the glass when one of them tried to call for help, shutting them up. The creature walked down hallways, through automatic doors, into a laboratory of sorts that Alexa might have otherwise found fascinating, but soon it became clear why they were still alive. 

They were test subjects.

Every day, and Alexa had to assume it was about the length of a day, the monster would reach into the glass cell. They could see it happening from where they knelt: the methodical, mechanical way the monster moved, the ease with which it could handle its chosen subject and restrain them, the way its pupils blew wide when they started struggling and screaming. It would manipulate their limbs and straps would shoot from the seemingly-solid surface of the worktable, binding wrists and ankles in a starfish position, leaving them helpless as an instrument not unlike a scalpel was lowered and began cutting first at clothes, then at flesh. They would last for hours sometimes, begging and cursing as the creature used a long, pointed instrument similar to a dentist’s scaler to poke at their exposed innards, recording the results of its sick experimentation on a floating holographic screen above them. The first few times, a few people, including Alexa, watched with growing horror. After a while, when their numbers were reduced by half, they’d all stopped watching.

Alexa forced herself to eat the peculiar pellet of paste the creature would drop into the cell. If she tried to starve herself, it would only entice the monster to make use of her while it could. One of them, a pilot she knew in passing but whose name she’d never got, had learned that the hard way. Making too much noise was another easy way to get yourself killed. If you were caught doing something, banging on the walls, studying them for weaknesses, even just talking to yourself, that was another good way to die sooner. The few remaining survivors had been quiet, made themselves small, kept their heads down. Alexa knew by looking at them that the others were broken. Despair was etched in their features. They didn’t even talk when the lab went dark and the monster was gone. Maybe they hoped that obedience would be enough to spare them. Alexa had little hope of that, but what else was there to hope for?

The “day” started as it usually did: the monster turned on the lights to the grotesque room lined with alien specimens floating in jars, preserved figures pinned to the walls as décor. It walked in, glanced in their direction, and reached for the lid of the prison. Everyone moved to press up against the walls as its finger descended on the lid, its fingerprint lighting up teal for a second before the lid popped open, allowing it to reach inside. Some of the prisoners were crying, silent tears falling down their features. Most were trembling. Alexa could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The little finger brushed her stomach. It must have been a mistake; it was reaching for someone next to her. But the small cry that ripped from her got its attention, and that was it. She was already dead.

Before she could move more than a step, her uniform was pinched by the back of the jacket and she was lifted from the cell. Her arms flailed, her legs kicked, her eyes welled up with tears. She screamed for the first time in days, her voice hoarse and cracking. The creature brought her onto the table, pressing its palm against her so hard that the wind was knocked out of her. Her vision began to cloud, and she could see black spots. But it wouldn’t allow her the bliss of unconsciousness for what came next. When she could suck up a breath, coughing and wheezing, her wrists, thighs, and ankles were secured to the cold metal slab where so many people had died from the pain and blood loss of brutal vivisection. She thrashed, she screamed, she begged, she cried, even though she knew it wouldn’t work. The creature was lowering that scalpel-thing and ripping her uniform, starting at her leg, and working its way up. She’d seen it before, but it still surprised her that the scalpel-thing didn’t cut her skin as it methodically removed her clothes. The humiliation of her clothes being torn, feeling the last connection to Earth literally pulled from under her, caused her to start screaming again. Of course, the creature ignored it, and the scalpel-thing was approaching her again. She could see her tear-streaked face reflected in the blade.

Then the door opened.

*

Talan only had time to disrobe the subject when he was rudely interrupted. Before he could think of an appropriate insult for whoever it was, Mika’s hand pressed down on the armrest of his chair and she threw herself into his lap.

“Talaaaaaaaan!” she whined.

“Careful you idiot!” he barked, quickly sheathing the blade. “I was holding a knife!”

“I want a thing,” she announced, grinning up at him.

“No.”

“Aw, come on, please?” Mika curled her tail up between her legs and looked up at him, her pupils blown wide and ears folded back. She was practically still a pup, one of the youngest on the whole ship, and the stars be damned if she didn’t act like it. He wasn’t going to fall for her shit, though.

“No. Now fuck off and let me work.” He slid his hand under her back and shoved her to her feet, making her stumble. This didn’t dissuade her, however, as she immediately spun around and leaned her palms and her chin on his shoulder.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to help me out? I did do you a pretty big favour with your work computer the last cycle.” She was purring and nuzzling him by now, and he could feel her tail wrap around his leg. “I don’t think the fauna department heads would be happy to know about your unfortunate download history.”

Talan groaned loudly. He knew she wasn’t the type to actually snitch – she had broken far too many regulations for that to be an effective strategy – but she had a point when she said he owed her a favour.

“Fine, what is it?”

“ _Yes!_ Ahem,” she beamed. “I want a human for a pet.”

“What?!” He gestured to the container. “These are for work.”

“Oh, come off it. We both know you packed at least five extras just for snacks. And I know all about your little bet with Edix so you’re going to keep at least one of them for yourself anyway, probably two that look similar so that way you can pretend you won the bet when you inevitably break it.”

“I’m not going to break it!”

“Ha! So, you admit it! You’re getting a pet too!”

Talan groaned. “Why do you even want one now? We left that barren rock sols ago!”

“You know they don’t let apprentice mechanists off the ship!” Mika whined. “Edix and Ylva have one _each!_ They’re the cutest little things! Practically everyone on the whole ship is talking about them, especially Ylva’s little one. It’ll be _cycles_ until I can even _start_ looking on the Waves for one of my own, and you know new species are always ridiculously expensive! Come on, Talan, just one! I promise I’ll be really, really careful and I won’t ask you for another pet ever again, and I’ll feed it and walk it and teach it tricks and everything!”

Talan sighed with his head in his hands for a long time. “Fine. Pick one.”

Mika actually jumped for joy, tail wagging from side to side as she threw her hands in the air. The thud of her landing almost knocked over one of his test tubes. “You’re the best!”

“I know,” he said with a reluctantly amused smile. “Pick one out before I change my mind.”

“That one!” Mika said instantly, pointing to the naked one he was about to start cutting.

“Couldn’t you have picked literally any others? I’ll have to start all over again.”

“I think it’ll like me better if I rescue it right before it’s about to get Talaned to death.”

“Did you just verb me?”

Mika ignored him and pressed the button on the dissection table that released the bindings. The human managed to scramble up with a cry, dashing as fast as it could go, but Mika was faster, and it was swiftly enveloped in her eager grip. Mika immediately brought it up to her face, pupils almost eclipsing the yellow of her eyes.

“Hello, little friend,” Mika said softly. “I’m going to be your owner now. Don’t worry, I’ll be a really good mama.” The human said something, but it was so shaky, soft, and broken by sobbing that even if they knew the language they wouldn’t have understood. Mika didn’t seem to care. “I know, I know. But you’re safe now, promise.” She grinned, and at the sight of her teeth the human gave another cry.

“Are you done?” Talan deadpanned.

“Thank you!” She leaned down and nuzzled Talan, who growled but let it happen. “We’re going to be great co-parents! I’ll name it after you and everything!”

“Wait what?”

“Byeeeee!” Mika was out of the door before he could object.

*

Alexa had no idea what was happening. One second, she was staring at her own reflection in the blade that was about to tear into her, ending her life in agony, and the next she was watching a second creature paw and mewl at the first, animated and lively. She was only distracted by it for a moment before she realised this would be her last chance. She struggled, pulling at the bindings, scraping her nails against them, squirming until she could feel her skin burning where the straps held her to the cold table. They were talking, shouting maybe, but it was hard to tell in that strange, loud language. 

She was about to give up on struggling when the bonds abruptly snapped away and she staggered as fast as her body could carry her, only to be snatched up again. When the darkness encasing her eased away, she felt warm breath on her bare skin. Shaking, she opened her eyes. It was the second creature, with shorter, darker hair, darker skin, and bright yellow eyes which stared at her with blown pupils. It opened its mouth and Alexa closed her eyes tightly, expecting to be shoved into that huge mouth and eaten alive. Instead, it… spoke. She couldn’t understand what it was saying, but it was significantly quieter than before.

“I du-do-on-on’t und-der-er-s-sta-and!” she choked, “wha-at d-do y-you wa-a-an-nt f-fro-om m-muh-me?”

It said something again, and grinned, and Alexa curled into a ball in terror at the sight of those horrific fangs. She felt movement, but she didn’t dare open her eyes until she heard the door opening and closing. She felt the creature swaying, and when she did look, she was out of the lab. She could have cried with relief, if only she wasn’t still being held by another awful giant.

The monster holding her was saying something to her in that same almost-whisper that sent shivers down her spine as its breath ghosted over her bare skin. It smelled of meat and something sweet and sickly, almost medicinal. It reached for a spot on the wall and pressed its hand against it. A panel appeared, glowing that same teal as the glass prison. Part of the wall hissed and swung open. Alexa could see wires and pipes, but further back it was almost pitch black, only occasional blinking lights illuminating tiny sections of wall. The giant got to a crouch, causing Alexa to scream. It was like the world’s worst drop tower without the comfort of safety equipment. The giant looked down at her with what Alexa could almost mistake for an apologetic smile before crawling alarmingly quickly into the dark tunnel, the panel sealing behind them.

Alexa could see nothing in the darkness but the occasional blinking light. She was hyper-aware of the bare skin of her back pressed against the monster’s leathery palm. After a while of flailing and screaming as the jostling of the creature’s movements sent her into a panic, she felt the fingers curl upwards and the hand move to the creature’s breast, cupping her there so that she was surrounded by a tight wall of living, breathing flesh. At least she stopped being so afraid of being accidentally flung to her death.

Finally, there was light. She heard the sound of a panel opening in a wall and a square of light almost like an eclipse appeared. The creature pushed it open and, to Alexa’s horror, it leaped. It laughed as it landed, Alexa bouncing like a beach ball between its fingers and its chest. The creature was lying on its back now, its thumb pushing its way under Alexa’s body and lifting her higher and higher and higher as her feet scrambled for purchase on empty air. The creature held her suspended by thumbs she had no choice but to cling to. She was directly above its face, its arms fully extended so that she was dizzy with the height. Its mouth split into a horrifying grin and Alexa fully expected the monster to just let her drop directly into that awful mouth.

It squealed, face scrunching up, and shouted something so loud and so high-pitched that Alexa brought her hands up to her ears instinctively. She quickly moved them back to the thumbs holding her aloft when the creature lowered her towards its face. Instead of its mouth, the monster brought her to its nose, sniffing with its eyes closed before making a face. Alexa couldn’t help but blush. The monster got to its feet so quickly that Alexa thought she might pass out from the sharp movement. The thundering footsteps on blank metal floors brought her to a part of the wall that was seemingly ripped open. The panel that would, Alexa assumed, ordinarily cover the wall was gone and all the wiring was laid bare. There was a bowl the size of a swimming pool with a hole at the bottom leading down another pipe. Above the bowl was what looked like an outflow pipe. A sink, then. Next to the sink was a control panel. This wasn’t space-age and Star Trek: the panel was plain white metal, but it had actual buttons, physical buttons that didn’t manifest out of nothing when the monster put its hand to them. Alexa had never been so happy to see buttons in her life, even if each one was the size of her head.

What emerged from the tap above the sink was clear, but it was thicker than water and it had a distinctly sanitiser-like smell to it. Before she could think too hard about all the alien chemicals, probably acidic, that were in that substance, the alien shoved its hands, and consequently her, under the flow.

Alexa sputtered and flailed, trying to escape by climbing over the slick fingers, but it was no use. The creature only had to cup its hands and she was swimming in the awful stuff. After a moment, the flow stopped, and Alexa lay panting in the thick goo, staring up at the creature. Her skin wasn’t melting off yet so that was good. The creature chirped something at her in its alien language, beaming, and Alexa abruptly remembered how naked she was, struggling to cover herself with her arms, which brought out a laugh in the monster. The creature kept babbling at her as it walked her to another part of the wall that was stripped away. She screamed at the sight of a familiar monitor, but the creature only ran its thumb against her hair, which was drying rapidly. Did the substance turn gaseous or had it absorbed into her skin? By the time she was set on the desk in front of the monitor, she was dry as a bone and her skin felt smoother and cleaner than it had in weeks. She almost allowed herself a moment of relief before a glass cylinder not unlike her old prison shot up around her, trapping her.

She pounded her fists against the glass, tears running down her cheeks, but the creature was looking at the monitor. Alexa saw herself, or what looked like a 3D model of herself, slightly delayed from her actual movements and completely teal. It showed every detail. She could see her eyelashes, see the wrinkles on her hand, the half-bitten-off hangnail on her right index finger, every strand of hair. But the eyes were just a solid colour, all teal and blank. Was this something the other creature did on its computer when they arrived in their glass box? The scan seemed to go deeper because the teal model abruptly showed a red diagram of her internal organs, including her racing heart and rapidly shifting lungs. When she swallowed, she could see her tongue wag and oesophagus contract. Then on top of the teal model and the red diagrams her bones were displayed in bright glowing purple. She could see her ribs moving up and down with her rapid breaths.

Seeming satisfied, the monster waved its hands in front of the screen and the red and purple layers were stripped away, leaving only the jarringly accurate model of her naked body. The creature tapped at the desk, a circular panel appearing in glowing teal covered in letters. A keyboard, perhaps? It typed, and Alexa looked away to examine the room she was confined to.

The monster’s personal quarters, as she decided it must be, were messy. There were several industrial-looking machines scattered about, a contrast to the cold white of what little she’d seen of the rest of the ship. Parts of the wall had been stripped, and large piles of cloth were lying on the floor along with open boxes of what looked like tools of some kind. In the middle of the room there was something like a basket, but big enough to be a football field, hanging from the ceiling by gigantic chains. She could see more cloth inside hanging over the edges. Was it a bed? The only other place she could imagine the monster sleeping was the giant cushion-thing in one corner by the panel the monster had crawled through, but it looked too small.

There was a loud hum from one of the industrial-looking machines by the desk, causing her to flinch and snap her attention away from her speculations. She heard a chuckle next to her and the creature got to its feet. It reached the machine and opened it up. Inside was a tiny pile of some sort of fabric, the same yellow as the creature’s uniform. The monster picked it up and held it above the cylinder prison, dropping it on top of Alexa’s head.

She squeaked, but it was no heavier than ordinary cotton, though it felt far too smooth. There were no visible seams. Did it… print these? She looked up at the monster in confusion and unfurled the fabric. It was… a tunic, identical to the one the creature wore, except there were letters on the back in that alien language, not unlike a football number. There were a pair of trousers in the same dark brown that matched the monster’s clothes, and something like a swimsuit with some thicker material at the chest. Was this what they used for underwear? She glanced at the creature which watched her intently, yellow eyes piercing.

“Uh…” Alexa began, “t-thank you?” As if it understood, it beamed a smile at her. Alexa saw no reason to stay uncomfortably naked in front of the giant and slipped into her new clothes. They were surprisingly comfortable. The underwear fit her perfectly, the tunic was just the right size, and the trousers hugged her hips snugly enough that she felt no need for a belt. Tailor-made. She glanced at the monitor and sure enough the teal 3D model of her was wearing the exact same thing, rotating slowly. Was that why it scanned her?

Before she could question it further, the cylinder holding her in place vanished back into the desk and the monster’s hands were on her, lifting her into the air too fast. She was too disoriented to scream when its mouth pressed against her. Would it really go to the trouble of washing and clothing her just to eat her? It began purring, a low rumbling sound that Alexa could feel in her gut. Its face moved back and forth against her in tight circles. Alexa was reminded of a cat, a big, big, _big_ cat.

“You’re… not going to kill me, are you?” she asked. The creature grinned at her, watching her with its huge window-sized eyes, cupping its palms around her. “Y-you took me away from that other creature, a-and you made me some clothes. Do…” she racked her brain for an explanation. “You’re… do you need me for something?” She held the fabric of the clothes. “Is this… a uniform? Are you… putting me to work? But… how would you know I was a technician? You can’t even speak English.”

The monster didn’t respond. Of course, it didn’t. She really wished these creatures had those magic translation devices like in the sci-fi she’d read back home.

*

Mika’s day couldn’t possibly get any better. Not only did the human look positively precious in its little matching clothes, it was trying to communicate with her! Well, at least it seemed like it. It was talking in that cute little lilting language, gesturing with its adorable little paws, pointing, and indicating at the clothes, the room, and at Mika herself like it was asking a million questions. Best of all, and Mika was a genius for thinking of this, she’d inscribed the back of its teeny tiny shirt so if it ever got lost people would bring it home. In bright letters, the shirt read “Property of Mika” with her comm I.D. beneath. It was officially all hers! Maybe when they finally got to a planet with a proper civilisation, she could get a collar with a tracker in it but until then it was as official as it could get. Her very own pet! And it was so exotic too, from a brand-new world no less! 

Mika let herself squeal and bounce even though it jostled the little one, bringing it up to her lips to scent-mark it again. She made her way to her hanging bed, hopping into it so fast that it swayed back and forth, which made her little one turn a funny colour and cling to her with its adorably tiny paws. She settled on her back and placed it gently on her chest, giggling as it went from green to red. Maybe her species considered breasts lewd or something since it had tried to cover those as well as its sexual organ when it was naked. She put her hand over it when it looked like it was going to try to run, stroking down its spine with a thumb to soothe it.

“I think I’m going to call you…” Mika hummed in thought for a moment. “Talan two.” The human stared at her blankly, blinking up at her. It made some more confused sounds. “Talaaaaan twoooooo.” She poked it on the forehead with the tip of a finger. “Talaaaaaaaaaaaan twooooooooooo.” She pointed at herself. “Miiiikaaaaa.” She poked the human on the forehead again. “Talaaaaaan twooooooooooo.”

“Muh… Meek… ah?” the human said slowly. Mika’s eyes lit up in delight.

“Yes! Yes, good job!” She grinned so wide the human paled at the sight of so many fangs. “I’m Mika, and I’m your owner! Miiiiikaaaaa ooooowneeeeerrr.”

“Miiikaa?”

“Yes! And your name is Talan Two.” She poked it on the forehead. “Talaaaaan twooooo.”

“Mika?” the human said again. It said something else in its own language around the familiar word.

“We’ll work on it. Training is going to be so _easy_. I’m going to make the whole ship jealous you know. I bet I can teach you all sorts of tricks if you’re that quick. You’ll be the darling of the whole crew! That’s right!” She squished both of Talan Two’s cheeks with her thumbs, rolling them in circles as the human squeaked its strange language at her. “Everyone’s going to love you! But you’re going to be _my_ baby, okay? All mine, mine-mine-mine-mine!” She brought the human up to her neck where it could better detect the scent of its owner, cradling it against the softer, warmer skin as her eyes grew heavy.

The human struggled against her hold but quickly grew to accept the affection, tired and no doubt stressed after such a big day. Her fingers kneaded gently at the soft, thin fabric of its freshly printed clothes. Hopefully soon it would realise that there was no getting away and accept that this was its new life, with Mika as its loving owner ready to lavish it in praise and cuddles, a whole universe to explore by her side. What a lucky little thing!

“I’m going to keep you forever,” Mika murmured they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
